Secrets of the heart
by Ethereal Wanderer
Summary: One shot. Lovey dovey, naughty romance story of Marco x OC. Hope you enjoy!


So before you start reading I just want to warn you that Marco is, most likely, very OOC. Hehe... Also... this ended up a lot longer than I expected, thought I was planning to continue it all the way after the War of the Best. But it reached 20 pages in Word and I thought I should stop.

Hmm this was written because I was bored so there are probably some mistakes ( I did read thought the lines after I finished and corrected some of them but I most likely missed some). I also believe I butchered some tenses and names, So if you're looking for an error free read, you're in the wrong place...

[ I really don't know how to sell myself, do I? ]

**Anyhow, hope you give this a chance!**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC.

* * *

Yet another day had ended in the lives of the Whitebeard pirates. As the night's air was cool against his skin, Marco sat and looked around the ship. His nakama were all eating and laughing, teasing each other or picking fights. The rum filled cup after cup as well as the joyful state of everyone. Their Pops sat in his usual spot with his enormous sake cup. Marco noticed he was looking intensely at something and, as his eyes followed his father's, he soon found out that he was actually staring at someone. And wasn't she a sight? Not her looks in particular, but the drastic change in her demeanour. Her lips stretched into a wide smile as Ace ruffled her hair and she punched him playfully in the arm - a thing she seemed to do a lot these days. She was still not the joyful child he remembered from their first encounter but it was an improvement from the pitiful woman they found a few years back. Well, he could understand her sorrow. He would also be devastated if he had to leave his crew. And all because she ate a Devil Fruit.

Marco brought the cup to his lips only to find it empty. He walked to the nearest jug of rum and filled his cup. He wanted to move to his place, resting on the railing but he felt his captain's gaze on him. The man himself had a wide grin on his face.

"Quite a joyful night, is it not, Marco?"

"It's always like this after we beat some marines, yoi." Marco noticed some of his friends, now most likely drunk, were dancing. Rather poorly, but they were having fun. He glanced back at the woman only to find that Ace had fallen asleep, head in her lap. One of her hands was playing absently with his hair while talking to Izo and Thatch. Marco's eyes narrowed and his grip on the cup tightened.

"But you don't seem to share the enthusiasm. What bothers you, my son?" What bother him indeed? Was it the way everyone warmed up to her, even though not long ago she was with an enemy crew? Was it the fact that she usually fought with him when they clashed? Could he not get over the fact that she actually beat him a couple of times, back when she didn't even have the strength of the Devil Fruit? No, he was beyond petty grudges. And she proved herself loyal to the Whitebeards countless times over the years though no one expected her to fight her former crew.

"Back when we first came across Katsuko, why did you ask her to become your daughter?"

"Well, she joined us eventually, did she not?"

"Yes, but, she was already with another crew. The question itself made me think of her captain…" Whitebeard seemed to think for a while, the smile he previously had dimmed and his eyes squinted slightly at him.

"Gurarara, you think too much of it, my son. Go have some fun."

And with that, he was dismissed. But the question would remain to haunt him. Why? His Pops never acted so rashly. Asking an unknown member of a rival captain, Akagami never the least, was uncharacteristic of him. But did it actually matter? She politely declined back then as her captain made a sad face and told his Pops that it was not nice to steal his beloved Katsuko. Marco couldn't help the smile that creped on his face remembering the red haired captain asked him to join his crew once before. The Red-hair Pirates were a fun bunch.

"Why don't you join us?" Marco was brought back from his memories by a soft voice. In front of him stood the very person that troubled his thoughts. She was rather plain. Black eyes, blond hair, not too tall and not too short, not too skinny and not too curvy. Being a pirate, Marco had traveled a lot and had seen some truly gorgeous, exotic women. He kept repeating to himself that she was homely compared to the beauties he had. He noted the now worried expression on her round face and realized she was waiting for an answer.

"I'm just a bit out of it today, yoi."

"After you mopped the floors with those marines? Thought you would've been in a better mood…" She trailed off, turning to look back at the other Commanders that appeared to be singing something about a Quartermaster that was lost at sea. She giggled and turned back to face him. "Well, we can't force you to join us but know that we do miss you. The Marco-Ace drunk duo is not the same without you, Phoenix."

She spun happily making her frilled skirt dance around her legs and walked, slightly jumping all the way, back to her group and joined in the song. The alcohol was clearly affecting her. She didn't spoke to him so lightly anymore and he could not blame her. He had been nothing but a pain for her, always questioning her motives, giving her the hardest chores as she was placed under his command, punishing her for the smallest of mistakes. How many times did he make her clean the bathrooms and scrub the kitchen floor?

When she joined hands with Ace again Marc decided it was time to retire for the night.

* * *

The room was spinning with her as she tried to get to her bed. Katsuko didn't bother taking her shoes off as she lounged on the softness of her covers. Big smile still plastered on her face she slowly drifted to sleep, unknowing that the nightmares will haunt her again. They always did after a day as fun and exhausting as the one that just ended. It reminded her too much of the banquets Shanks used to throw out of the blue. Well, he and the crew were probably doing just that as she was tossing and turning in her sleep.

Katsuko dreamt of the faithful day she had to leave her crew. She vividly saw herself and the four children she had rescued from another pirate crew. Then, the same crew came back with reinforcements. She has easily defeated most of them when desperate cries filled her ears. Some of the remaining pirates had captured the children and held guns pointed at their heads, one of them was already passed out and bleeding from the blade that pierced his shoulder. The moment when she noticed the Devil Fruit the children had fund stood still in her dream. Her thoughts at that moment flooded her mind, the implications of the decision she was taking made her stomach turn. Only the relief of saving the kids and the stunned expressions of the pirates when she turned into a griffin and flew off, children hanging from her talons, kept her from completely breaking apart.

The sad part was that, if she could relive that day, she would take the same course of actions. She was fairly strong back then, but she was certain she couldn't have saved all four children. It was also lucky that the Devil Fruit she ate, Mythical Zoan: Model Griffin, gave her the power to stun her enemies for a couple of seconds. It was not as effective as Conqueror's Haki but it was the next best thing.

She left the Red-hair Pirates right after reporting to Shanks. Katsuko never gave him the chance to actually send her off. Somewhere in the depts of her heart she would always hope that they would have made an exception for her. But she didn't want that. Once you make an exception is hard not to make another. She would not have her friends make compromises just because she was too weak.

Katsuko woke up sweating, the last image in her mind being of Shanks waving at her from the deck of her former home. She had a sour taste in her mouth, the taste of that foul Devil Fruit. Deciding to grab some water, she left for the kitchen. Noticing it was almost day break she decided to enjoy the sun rise and cool the dizziness the alcohol had brought upon her.

When she finally took notice of the First division Commander, Marco the Phoenix, his eyes were already boring holes into her skull. She had close to no clue why he despised her so. She was polite to him, always greeting, always asking for permission and guidance when she was unsure of how things worked on the ship. Her wild guess was that he couldn't get over their past quarrels, back when she was in Shanks's crew. When Katsuko accepted joining the Whitebeard Pirates she had thought that Marco would be her first friend. She actually missed fighting with him.

But Katsuko was not about to be intimidated by him. She was under his direct command but Whitebeard had made her a part of their big, merry family. She approached the blond man and rested her elbows on the wooden railing, not looking at him. The sun was slowly coming into view as a red circle. When the man standing next to her refused to look elsewhere or initiate a conversation, Katsuko decided to inspect him, too. He wore his usual attire, his permanent bored expression tainted with annoyance. He was frustrating her. How long has it been since she joined them? Two, maybe three years? And the bastard was still suspicious towards her. It was becoming ridiculous.

"What?" She asked curtly.

"What have you been up to? Have you slept at all?"

"As a matter of fact I just woke up. Not that it is your damn business."

"Your bad performance is my responsibility, yoi. You also stink. Did you not change since yesterday?

"Nope. I slept like this. I'm a pirate, I can at least sleep as I wish."

"No wonder you look so tired. Must have been one uncomfortable sleep, yoi. Did the stench of alcohol wake you up?"

"I never know if you're attempting to joke and fail miserably or insulting me. And I will probably never know." Katsuko looked him in the eyes, a serious if not blank expression on her face.

"Why do you hate me so much?" Marco opened his mouth and closed it almost immediately. The intense stare he was giving her made her a little uncomfortable, as if he could peer into the darkest corners of her soul and uncover truths that were completely unknown even to her.

"I don't really know."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"No." Is his previous answer had saddened her, his last one only managed to enrage her. All these years of slowly torturing her and he couldn't even provide her with a reason, no matter how lade, nor a solution to his grumpiness.

"Well, this was enlightening. If you ever find out that it is that you hold against me please do tell. I really don't enjoy the glares and the way gloom seems to enter the room when we are both in it." Katsuko left her Commander on deck and returned to her room.

"Damn flaming bird brain! Just who does he think he is?"

"He is, unfortunately, the commander of your division, dear." Thatch was just exiting his room as she was opening her door.

"Can I transfer?"  
"I'm sure Pops will allow it for you?"

"For me? Has nobody ever wanted to be in a different division?"

"Not really. When one joins he is usually placed in a division he already has friends in. If he has none, I guess they just get used to the people there and befriend them. After all, no matter in which division you are, we are all family." The man in front of her had a warm smile as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "I would happily take you with me, but I think Marco would never forgive me?"

"Forgive you? Bah. He would pay you to take me away. If you could also throw me over board it would suit him even better."

"Don't be so hard to judge him, Katsuko." What was wrong with Thatch today? Was he seriously implying that the stupid bird brain secretly wanted to be friends?

"He's been nothing but a complete jackass ever since I joined. I feel as if we were closer when we were enemies."

"Don't despair, he will come around."

"I have a hard time believing that. It's been years and he still despises me. I keep trying to figure out how I wronged him but I can't think of anything. I treated him as I did the rest of you, maybe even nicer, yet he looks at me as if I killed his favourite pet." She sighed in frustration. God, that man will drive her nuts eventually. "What do I do, Thatch?"

"Keep pestering him. And if he doesn't improve in a month or two, I will talk to him."

"And after he will tell you to open your eyes and see that I am indeed the spawn of the devil? What then?"

"I will ask Pops to send you to another division. You will still butt into Marco from time to time, but you will live on a different ship. Just promise me you will give that bird-brain as you call him another chance. Is that ok with you?"

"Fine. I promise… Thanks, Thatch." She gave him a hug. It was always nice to talk to him. He was her first real friend from the family after Marco had told her that he will not be fooled by her fake innocence and sadness. She still didn't understand how he could believe she was fabricating her sadness over having to leave Shanks &amp; the crew.

"Though I think Pops will rather move Marco to another ship than send you away from this one."

"Why do you say that? I am the last member to join…"

"Hmm I also wonder… But some of us had noticed it, he treats you slightly different. He always searches for you in the crowd, you're the first on he talks to after a battle and you are the only crew member that has a private room, besides the commanders of course." He smiled and placed a hand on his chest and bowed slightly, showing he was proud of himself being part of the mentioned commanders.

"Well…"

"I know that room was given to you when you came here, all depressed and broken, and no one is complaining. Well, maybe some of the other women were, but it was nothing much. But you have to admit, at least to yourself, that he's taken a liking to you." Katsuko could only look dumb folded at her friend. To him she probably looked as if she was processing the information, but her mind was blank. "I personally believe you remind him of someone. When you first boarded our ship with Akagami he seemed to know you."

Whitebeard knew her? That was impossible. She was certain she had never met him before that day. As she parted ways with Thatch and entered her room, Katsuko decided she will talk to her captain and shine some light on the reason behind her treatment. But not right now. She first needed a shower and food.

* * *

Marco only saw red in front of his eyes as he stood before the lifeless body of Thatch. Someone, a member of their family, had murdered in cold blood one of his oldest friends, one of his brothers. It was almost dawn but many sleepy pirates were gathering around, not completely trusting their eyes with what they were witnessing. A murmur of voices surrounded him but he heard none as he left and headed below deck.

She was still sleeping soundly when Marco halted her from her bed and slammed her hard against the wall. Her eyes snapped open and tried to free herself. Her frenzy ended and her eyes widened when she woke up completely and recognized him. A silent question rolled down her tongue as her lips slightly parted.

"Why did you do it?" She whimpered as her head was smacked against the hard wall.

"Have you completely lost it?" There was no fear in the black pools that stared back at him and he hated it. She was trying to fool him once again. Katsuko started clawing at his arms angrily, in a futile effort to get away from him. But Marco was stronger and his flames kept healing the small scratches left by her nails.

"Answer me, woman? Why did you kill him?" She felt limp in his arms. He could feel her heart rate rising and noticed her eyes examining his face, searching for an answer.

"K-Kill? Who?" Her shaky voice was the first thing that screamed to Marco that he had made a mistake. One that he would regret dearly.

"Thatch."

"You're l-lying. Did he talk to you already?" He could see the tars building up but she did not completely believed his words. Marco found himself wishing he was indeed lying. But for what reason would he ever do such an absurd thing?

"Talk about what, yoi?" He was no longer pressing the woman against the wood but his hands here still clenched in her white shirt.

"About me moving to his division." He had to admit that he was not expecting to hear that. She wanted to leave the Mobi Dick? Join the forth division? Would Pops have agreed to that?

Would she still want to leave after this?

Tears hit his left arm and he finally realized what he was doing. Blindly accusing her of murdering one of the first people to befriend her. He remembered it was Thatch that proposed she would be given her own room, to let her cope with whatever she was feeling at that time. It was him that got her to drink and join them at the table. He had just found out that it was also Thatch that was trying to help Katsuko get away from him. His arms fell to his sides and his eyes looked to the floor. Small tear drops were occasionally wetting the wood between them, as her head hung down and her hands were covering her face and muffling the sound of her sobs. He was an idiot.

He thought of apologizing but realized he wouldn't have forgiven her if the roles were reversed. What could he say anyway? Sorry I accused you of killing one of your closest friends and one of the friendliest pirates in the crew. That would surely earn her forgiveness.

So he just left without a word.

On deck he saw Ace arguing with their Pops. Apparently Teach was the one that murdered Thatch and fled afterwards. He heard the entire discussion but didn't actually process it. His mind was foggy. Ant it continued to be so until the following day, all through Thatch's burial.

Katsuko was dressed completely in white. He wondered if that was a way of feeling closer to their dead brother, seeing as he also used to wear a lot of white. He also noticed her flushed checks and bloodshot eyes. How could have he ever considered her a murderer he wondered. What was wrong with him?

On their way back to that ships he saw the captain laid one immense hand on her small shoulder. The gesture earned him another sob and the expression on the all powerful man confirmed to Marco that his Pops truly cared for the latest member of their family. The realization only made the Commander feel like a bigger idiot. What was it that she called him? Bird brain? That was exactly what he felt like.

The sombre atmosphere back on the Moby Dick was not helping Marco's mental state. He didn't know what to do, he found his place nowhere. He thought of going after Ace and deliver Teach some punishment as well, but his captain ordered him to stay put. As his father talked to he wondered if Katsuko had told anyone about his deed. If that were the case he was fairly sure that his Pops would not look at him with such gentle eyes.

The day passed in a haze. He wandered from one corner to another, feeling hollow. Marco was not sure what possessed him in the middle of the night to stroll all the way to her door. Maybe it was the fact that she was nowhere to be seen since they boarded the ship hours ago. He knocked.

"Come in." Her voice was barely audible and hoarse. Marco stopped in his tracks for a moment and his brain wanted to reconsider his actions, but his body pushed forward and soon he found himself closing the door behind him.

There was a weird moment between them. Her sad expression suddenly turned blank as she saw who entered her room. Her eyes looked dead as she silently stared at him. What was he really expecting? Did he really thought she wanted to have anything to do with him anymore?

"I just…" He started but was interrupted by her shout.

"Get out!" He should have left but instead he made a step forward. Why?

"If you would just…"

"Now! Get the hell out of my room, you bastard!" She stood up from her bed and started throwing things at him. All sorts of things, whatever her hands found near: books, a little wooden statue, an empty cup, as well as a vase with flowers. Marco advanced, wet as he now was, and found himself grabbing her shirt again.

"Did you come to assault me some more, Phoenix? Do you have nothing better to do? Like mourn you friend? Or catch the devil that killed him?" Her comment was cold and hit him like one giant frozen rock. What was he doing here? In this woman's room, after he had wrongly accused her of being a murdered. After all these years of giving her a hard time and never accepting her as a member of their family, as his sister. His fingers gripped tighter at the white material of the shirt and his brows furrowed in confusion.

"You should leave" He wanted to but where has he to go? "What do you want, Marco?" He didn't notice how defeated her voice was. The sound of his own name made him finally crack. How many times had she actually said that name of his?

Marco let go of her shirt as he fell to his knees. His head fell forewords until it hit her thighs. His shaking arms encased her legs tightly. He started crying. For many reasons. The first was the loss of his nakama. Then there was all this built up frustration that needed to be let out. The confusion that lingered with him also added to his misery.

As he sobbed like a child, he waited for her to shoo him away, to hit him again and call him insane. After all, his actions clearly depicted him as a mad man. But when her hand gently ruffled his hair he was completely lost, his breath caught in his throat. He started to breathe again when the frail hand left his head and started to massage his back, just below his neck.

"Don't send me away." Marco thought the voice that came out of his mouth was pathetic but he couldn't do anything about it. The fierce first division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates was reduces to this weak crying mess.

"Why shouldn't I? I have all the right to."

Marco heard Katsuko sigh and he felt her trying to lift him from the ground. That was it. She was exiling him from her room, like any normal person would. But as soon as they were standing she guided him towards the bed. He let himself be pushed back on the silky covers and watched with blurry eyes the woman as she proceed to take off his sandals.

Katsuko sat on the edge of the bed and Marco had no idea what to make of her actions. He only knew he wanted to be nowhere else besides the confines of her room. Her tired eyes were throwing daggers at him though she had just laid the pirate on her bed. He yearned for her comforting touch but dared not ask for more than she was already giving. Tears still poured from his eyes when her head was placed on the pillow nest to his. He didn't open his eyes, he just reached in front of him and brought her closer burying his face in the crook of her neck. He felt her stiff instantly but the woman left out another sigh and started running her hands up and down his back.

"Stupid bird brain." Those were the last words Marco heard before he drifted to sleep, exhausted from all the crying and accumulated stress.

* * *

Katsuko hadn't closed an eye the entire night. Her eyes hurt and body ached but her thoughts were running wild. She spent the first part of the night repeating to herself that she was the stupidest bitch alive. After all the man had put her through, all he had to do was shed some tears and she was willing to put her problems with him aside and help him thought his breakdown. Thought as it was to be completely true to herself, the sight of the Phoenix weeping and desperately clinging to her was something she never expected to witness, in any version of reality or even in any wild dream. He had taken her completely off guard as she was expecting him to be his usual annoying self. But no. He had to come and act like a confused, suffering puppy.

The second part of the night she wondered what exactly made him loose it like that. Thatch's death was clearly one factor, but if that would have been the only one, wouldn't he have mourned with the rest of the crew? Why the flipping hell barge into her room? And that plea, '_Don't send me away._', almost made her pity the man. Almost. She would not let her guard down or be too impressed by the display of weakness. If she forgave him now and he reverted to being as incredibly frustrating like before, she would eventually end up being a murderer and the Phoenix would end up dead.

As the first rays of sun peaked through the curtains, Katsuko's thoughts went to Thatch, A part of her brain still refused to fully process the idea that her friend was dead. Denial was such an interesting thing. She tried to think of something else as tears were building again at the memory of the deceased pirate laughing and being his laid back, fun-loving self.

She turned her head slightly to watch the man besides her. Marco was still holding her tightly, head resting on her chest. At some point in the night Katsuko moved on her back to relieve some of the weight on her left arm. Like a magnet, Marco moved closer to her. The whole situation was confusing her to no end. She wanted to hit him and scream at him and be angry, but the defeated look on his sleeping face wouldn't let her. She remembered Thatch's idea, what Marco actually wanted them to be friends. It would explain why he came to her at some degree, but it did not explain why he always acted like such a dick towards her.

Lost in her train of thoughts, the woman didn't notice Marco stir in his sleep and slowly come back to his senses. She was made aware of it when his body went completely rigid in her arms. Great. This was going to be awkward as hell. How should she react? Act like nothing happened? Excuse herself and leave the room, hoping that he would be long gone when she returned? She definitely shouldn't make fun of him, thought the prospect was appealing to Katsuko.

"Good morning, bird-brain." She gently brought her hand to his face and moved one blond strand of his hair from his forehead. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, thanks you." A long pause followed in which they just stared at one another, unsure of what to do. Finally, Marco cleared his throat. "And I'm sorry for invading your space, yoi."

"It's fine…I guess."

"No, it's not, yoi. You should have thrown me out the second I set foot inside."

"You wanted that?"

"No." His arms tightened around Katsuko's torso and he once again hid his face in her hair. "It's just that… Why didn't you?"

"You seemed like you needed it. Look, Marco, I never wanted us to constantly argue like we do. When I joined the crew I…"

"When you joined... what?"

"I really believed we would have been close. After all, we used to spar a lot and I would lie if I said I didn't enjoy our friendly banters. Even the more serious ones." She chuckled.

"Will you ever forgive me?"

"Are you ready to tell me why you were so offensive of me?"

"I… "

"If you tell me you don't know again, I swear I'm gonna hit you."

"… I was afraid."

"Afraid? Of what?"

"I never said it was a rational fear, yoi. At first, it somehow got in my mind that it was suspicious how Pops asks you to join and a few years later you do, just that. I was convinced that you tricked us somehow."

"Bird brain." Katsuko hit him easily on the shoulder then rested her hand on his back, her face toward the ceiling. "Only you could have thought of that. But I proved to you again and again that I was loyal, have I not?"

"You did. But I had been a pain in your side for so long, yoi… It was easier to just continue playing the role especially considering…"

"I'm waiting. Considering what, Marco?" Ah, how his name coming from that mouth of hers was able to sooth his pain and worries.

"…that I had realized I wanted to be close to you too… But you had already moved on, yoi. You made lots of friends, you were no longer smiling at me… I thought you had given up on trying to befriend me."

"I had at some point. But really, if you would have just came and sat with us, drank and made fun of Ace randomly falling asleep with the rest of us… I think you would have spared us both a lot of trouble."

"I know. I'm sorry. What can I do… to make it up to you, yoi?" Marco lifted his head and stared at her. His raspy voice and messy hair as well as the close proximity of his body planted a naughty seed in Katsuko's mind. She pushed it aside rapidly.

"You could start by joining me to breakfast. I'm famished."

"Yes, of course." He lifted himself and let her get out of bed. She felt his eyes on her as she got her boots on and picked up some clean clothes.

"I'll go take a shower. Meet me in the kitchen?"

"Ok, yoi." As she left her room she could see the man getting up from her bed. Damn. She felt kind of bad for letting him get under her skin so fast. Was it so easy for her to forgive people that were so unjust to her. Entering the bathroom she remembered the countless times she was stuck cleaning them just because the damn bird bran of a commander thought she did something suspicious. No, she will not forgive him so easily.

* * *

Marco stood in the shower, water running down his form. It was warm but not as comforting as Katsuko's embrace. He feared this moment. The one when he had a taste of her just being near him, playing with his hair, caressing his back or punching his arm like she did with Ace and Izo and Thatch. The moment when he'd crave her presence but the damage he had done would be too much for her to forgive. He should have been closer to her from the beginning, when she was new to their crew and longing for Akagami's. He should have been the one bringing her food in her room when she didn't want to get out, the one that slowly made her join the parties and the fun.

Resting his back on the cold shower wall he wondered who it was exactly that made her come out of her depression. He knew Thatch helped her a lot but he also remembered him spending a lot of time of his ship, taking care of his division. Marco recalled Izo being the first one to take her off the ship, insisting he needed someone to help him pick a new gun, and there was no one better suited for the job than Katsuko. That was a fabrication of course. Marco knew the woman loved big guns but she was far from being an expert. Nevertheless, the cross-dresser managed to get her in town and he remembered her laughing as she boarded the ship that day. That was most likely the first time she had laughed since she left the Red-Hair Pirates. He should have been the one to make her smile, but instead he had made comments about moving her out of the room as she seemed she was feeling better.

He sighed and started washing his hair. As he rinsed him, Marco's mind traveled to Ace. Pictures of him and Katsuko spending time together filled his head and he could feel his mind boiling. But he knew he had no right to be angry. He was the one that pushed Katsuko away and Ace and all the other crew members that were nice to her were the ones that helped her get through her pain. He should be thankful to them that they helped her, not angry. Why was he acting like a jealous bastard?

"I have no right to…" The words escaped his lips without him realizing. He got out of the shower and dressed. He wondered how things were going to be between them now? He was not stupid enough to think that she would come running to him and jump into his arms, though the thought was pleasant.

As he strolled towards the kitchen he asked himself when did he start falling for her. He always found her rather plain but he also looked forward to the casual clashed with the Red-Hair Pirates. Was it from back then, this pull he felt towards her?

Marco heard laughter as he entered the kitchen. As expected, Katsuko was already surrounded by crew members. Haruta and Izo were having a fiery argument, something about clothes, that earned them a wave of laughter from the other crew members. The First division commander saw Katsuko saddening all of a sudden as she whispered something. Vista was the only one close enough to hear her and his eyes traveled across the room to the spot Thatch usually claimed as his own. The laughter died down and eventually the crew dispersed, some baring tears in their eyes.

"Oi, bird brain! I saved you a seat. Come." Marco looked up to the woman, startled. She was gesturing to the seat besides herself. He ignored the surprised expression of the few pirates still in the kitchen and crossed the space between him and the woman. He took the seat and was stroke dumb when she pushed a plate in front of him.

"What? I thought you'd be hungry."

"You two… what's going on?" Vista asked, raided eyebrow.

"We're trying this thing out, where we don't constantly try to hit each other. Thought there was enough going on already without us bringing imbeciles."Marco was stroke dumb. She had the perfect opportunity to tell the crew that he accused her of Thatch's murder. She had the chance to make fun of him in front of his friends that he came running to her and spent the night crying in her bed. She could have started to pay him back for all the misdeeds he created for her.

Vista didn't seem to buy her explanation though. He looked at Marco, straight into his eyes, probably trying to figure out the truth for himself. Marco wondered how much his face betrayed him. His mirror told him he looked no different than other days. He was expecting his eyes to be blood shot and have huge dark circles underneath, but apparently the night's sleep took care of those. Or maybe it was his healing powers.

"What? Don't tell me you enjoyed our screams?" She let out a small giggle and punched Vista in the arm.

"Well no, I don't think anyone did. I just find it surprising that you two… got over your differences so fast." There was a moment of silence in which Katsuko just stared at the wooden table. Marco held his breath without realizing waiting for her answer.

"Thatch… he asked me to give the bird brain another chance."

"Oh, I see…" Was all the swords man had to say. They finished their food in silence and soon only Marco and Katsuko were left in the room. He pushed his plate aside and turned to her.

"Was that true? About Thatch?"

"Yes."

"But I thought you said he was going to take you to his division…"

"He was. But only after I tried to make peace with you. He also said he wanted to talk to you before he was to bring that up with the captain…"

"So that's why you thought he had talked to me, yoi." She was still examining a spot on the table. Marco could only guess that she was thinking of Thatch. "Do you…still want to leave?"

"I haven't thought about it… Do you want me to leave?"

"No. Don't."

"Is that an order I'm hearing, Commander? Man, you've got some nerve in you thinking you could just…"

"Please don't, yoi." Katsuko finally turned to face him and Marco thought she didn't look all that mad, but he surely wasn't going to risk her leaving now that he was finally getting to spend some time with her.

"Come on, chill. I was only joking. Anyway, I think everyone has better things to worry about than me complaining about my division."

"The commander of your division…"

"Nah, he seems to be coming to his right mind. It only took what… three years?" She playfully punched him in the shoulder. Marco couldn't stop the small smile that crept on his face. Gone were the days when he had to look from afar as the woman's small fist collides with other's arms.

"Say, for old time's sake… Wanna spar with me some day?"

"You want to punch me that badly? We've only been polite to one another for one day, yoi."

"So now you're a smart ass." She crossed her arm but had a playful look to her.

"I'd like that, yoi."

* * *

Katsuko had to admit that it was hard to stay mad at the Phoenix. His ever bored expression seemed to light up whenever he would spot her. They also ended up spending a lot of time together these past weeks. The crew was suspicious at the beginning but they were happy that the two of them were no longer at each other's throat.

And it was pleasant, too. Having him laugh at her stupid jokes and watch the crew get so drunk they started dancing on the wide deck of the Moby Dick. Katsuko even manage to make Marco sing with them one time. He was not a bad singer but she couldn't really tell as they were both very buzzed by the rum at that time.

As she got off the ship she saw him already waiting for her on land. They were finally going to spar. They wanted to sooner but Jozu suggested they wait until they reach land, so no one would have to reconstruct the Moby Dick.

"Hei, ready to get your butt kicked by a girl?"

"You that confident, yoi? I got a lot stronger since you last fought me." They started walking further away from the ship. Marco flew over the area before she got there and saw a nice clearing in the forest just ahead where they could to fight in peace.

"That may or may not be true, Phoenix, dear. But now I have Devil fruit powers too, ones that actually match yours."

"You do have an advantage there, yoi. As I actually never seen you in your full form."

"I don't really like it."

"Why not?"

"Hmm, I find it kinda creepy. Your phoenix is beautiful with all those blue flames and shit. Mine looks like… an animal that was not entirely sure if it wanted to be a lion or a bird. So it ended being neither."

"I'll have to judge that for myself."

"Haha, no. You won't get to see it."

"You think you can beat me without fully transforming."

"Maybe? We'll see." And with that wings sprouted o her back. Marco didn't know how something that had suck awe striking wings could be considered creepy. They were the color of straws, the color of her hair. Massive and wide. He couldn't help but stare every time she got them out.

He was still goggle-eyed when she launched herself at him. Marco lounged to the side barely evading a hit. He felt a burn on his right cheek and when he brought his hand back from it he noticed blood.

"Get your game on, bird brain." Looking at her he saw that she had also transformed her hands into talons. She meant business. He smirked and as the small cut on his cheek was already healing covered by his fames he turned his arms into fiery wings and dashed towards the woman.

They exchanged punches and hits, but they were clearly holding back as both of them managed to block the attacks. It was true that they were not fighting for real but it was time to take it up a notch. He fully transformed and at full speed he got behind her and swept a foot underneath her own and dropped her to the ground.

"Oi, You fighting dirty, Phoenix."

"Might as well fully transform and take me out, yoi." He teased in hopes he would get to see her in full power.

"In your dreams." The voice came right by his ear, he could feel her hot breath on his neck. He didn't have time to react as a powerful blow was dealt to his stomach. "Two can play this game."

Marco got up in is phoenix form, bruise already healing. He was getting fired up. He pushed himself forward, scooping into the air, determined to make her change into a griffin all the way. Katsuko followed him above ground and they started exchanging blows at a faster pace. He managed to scratch her on the side just below her right breast and guilt flooded him. He just stood still as she landed her foot straight in his forehead.

"Oi, what are you doing? I thought you would block that one." He said nothing, just stared at the long gushes he had made, blood dripping from them. The wonan seemed to notice."Oh, these, don't worry, I can heal them."

"You can also heal?"

"Well, it's not as remarkable as your healing powers. Mine don't work when I fight. I have to sleep it off… while being a griffin and all… Don't smirk at me like that. You're not seeing it."

"Oh come on, yoi. How bad can it be? At some point you will have to show it, maybe even in battle against the marines.. or another yonko. It's better that you spare me the surprise, yoi."

"Fine."

"Really? Just like that?"

"Don't get me wrong, I just want to beat you. Might as well do it fast and swift." She got a little further from him and flashed him a threatening smile. "Don't come crying to me when I'll kick your sorry ass too hard."

With that, her body morphed completely. The creature in front of Marco was, for lack of a better word, magnificent. It stood tall and proud on its four left, the front ones ending in talons, the ones behind in paws. A long lion's tail swung behind her. Katsuko's head turned, bird like, to the side examining him. Then she launched her attack.

Marco plunged into the air and they started dancing above the trees. He went higher and higher, evading her blows and staring at the beautiful creature. He pretended to swing a let at her a few times just so she won't accuse him of no longer fighting.

When he got high enough that the Moby Dick was just a small dot, he dived back towards the ground. "Catch me if you can." He shouted back at the woman close on his tail. The speed was exhilarating, the tree line coming fast into view. The phoenix commander let his mind wander for just a second and didn't notice the shadow luring above him. A claw struck painfully in hi wing. He lost his ability to fly properly as his wing was being pulled backwards. He turned and saw the griffin's wings open to decrees their speed but they still hit hard, first some branches, then the ground.

Blue flames tended to his wounds as he reverted to his human form. He heard a warm laugh above him. Katsuko was back to her plain figure.

"You could have killed us both, yoi."

"Oh, stop it. If you could have died from that you wouldn't deserve the title of Commander of the Whitebeard Prates, Commander." She moved her hand wand brushed it by his side making him squirm beneath her. A mischievous grin appeared on her face. "I didn't know you tickled, Phoenix."

"No, stop that. You don't want to do that, yoi." But the woman didn't listen. She lightly trailed her nails on the his exposed skin, his purple jacket being in tatters around him. It was indeed ticklish at first, and Katsuko managed to win a few laughs from the man. But as her hands traveled lower it brought an entirely new sensation.

"Ah, Katsuko, stop it, yoi."

"Why? I'm having fun, you're laughing, so you're having fun. We're having fuuun." Did she even realize what she was doing to him? He let out a growl and pushed her from him, rolling both of them so he was now the one on top. He stranded her hips and caught her arms, pinning them above her head with one of his. His left arm was keeping him hovering slightly above her.

"Oi, what are you doing." Katsuko asked him when he didn't move. Had she any idea of the inner battle that was going inside of him? How could she not take notice of his hungry eyes trailing every curve of her body, finally stopping on those lips as she spoke to him.

"Marco?" He was about to get off of her when she called his name, her voice dripping with uncertainty. Instead of getting off of her he got closer, his chest pressing slowly onto hers, his lips inches above her own. He was breathing heavily, fighting the maddening desire to make the distance between them be no more. His eyes closed and his forehead came to rest on hers. He just needed a minute to regain his composure he thought.

Marco was not entirely sure what made her kiss him at that moment. His eyes snapped open as it hit him that her soft lips were molded on his. He shivered slightly and began kissing her back. He felt her arms trying to set themselves free and he let go of them, thinking she wanted to push him away. But her slender arms came around his neck pulling him closer. The kiss itself was wet and filled with lust, both wanting to dominate the other. He wanted to explore the rest of her body but in the back of his clouding mind something screamed at him that he should not scare her away. Just then he felt a tingling sensation on his back and knew Katsuko didn't have the same thought, her own hands trailing his spine and coming to range over is chest. She lifted her legs and brought them around his waist. When he rolled his hips instinctively trying to get closer to her core she let out a moan and Marco jumped from her as if he had been burned, entangling himself from her legs. He scooted away from Katsuko, panting heavily. He watched her raise her right eyebrow, face flushed.

"What the hell, Marco?"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…"

"Save it, bird brain." Marco watched her get up and leave. He must have imagined the disappointment in her voice and face. He stood there log before she left. Calming himself and the member between his thighs. As night fell and the cold air made his fully relax he decided it was time to go back.

Marco more or less sneaked back on the Moby Dick. He avoided the commonly agitated places on the ship and dashed in his room, heading straight for the shower. He spent a long time in there, cleaning all the dried blood and dirt and just relaxing under the cold water. His mind was blank. He was trying to push away all his dirty thoughts and the immense knot in his stomach. What if he had scared her off forever? What if she would never speak to him again or willingly come to sit near him at the table?

He got out and dried himself with a towel. Putting on a pair of loose pats he used for sleeping in, he went to bed. His head was heavy and his body tired. Still, he did not want to fall asleep, sure that his dreams will be plagued by the woman. Eventually though his mind shut down.

He woke up later when his door was closed loudly. Startled, he lifted himself on his elbows and scanned the room. Katsuko stood at the foot of his bed. The white dress she was wearing fell from her shoulders leaving her stark naked. He gulped expectantly. Might as well enjoy his dream.

The woman took hold of his cover and pulled it away from his body. She crawled on the bed seductively. When she reached the helm of his pants, she lowered her head and starting placing kisses on his body. Cold hands clawed at his pants but trailed upwards. Marco let his head fall backwards and moaned loudly as the woman bit and sucked at the skin of his neck, pushing him flat on the bed.

Marco growled lowly when he saw, in the dim light of the moon, Katsuko's lust filled eyes. The woman above his grinned and started to rock her hips on his. He was slowly losing his mind. He grabbed her and rolled them. He pushed his pants down hastily while still on top of her. Her fingers were leaving burning traces in their wake as she moved them on his chest. He crashed his lips on hers and plunged into her core almost at the same time. Katsuko arched her back, pushing her breasts against his chest and moaned into Marco's mouth. He left her lips and planted kisses along her jaw to her ear and started to nibble it as he kept a steady rhythm of his lower body, slowly pushing and pulling out of her sweet wetness. His hand found the soft mould of her breast and caressed his sweetly. His hand left only to be replaced by his mouth. The woman underneath moaned and pushed her chest forward. Marco speeded up, heat radiating from every pore in his body. He lifted himself and took hold of her legs. He placed them around his waist to get better access to her. He pushed himself hard all the way in hitting the spot that made her hands grip the covers. He smirked and picked up his pace.

"Fuck, Marco" Marco bent over to grab her breast in his mouth again, gazing it with his teeth and traced his tongue over her hardened nipples. He felt her legs shake around his waist and the walls around his manhood clenched. Hearing his name meowed by the woman under him sent him over the edge.

"Damn it, Katsuko." He panted heavily and sat his forehead on hers, still buried deep inside her. Their bodies were sweaty but neither of them cared. His hands cupped her face and he planted a sweet kiss on her lips. Her hands grabbed his wrists as she kissed him back and sighed into the kiss.

"I wish I'd never wake up, yoi…" She giggled and pecked his lips again.

"Well, it's good this isn't a dream then." Katsuko pushed her hand through his hair and seem to notice the slightly puzzled expression on his face. "You didn't seriously believe this was a dream, right?" Marco couldn't respond anything, he just tried to calm his breathing. Katsuko laughed underneath him. "Ah, Marco, dear, how often do you dream of me like this? I might want to join in the fun." Her hot breath his ear as the woman pulled his face closer.

Marco rolled on his back and stared at the ceiling. He felt dizzy. Had the woman that stole his hearth like a thief broke into his room and gave herself to him? He felt her stir besides him as she also rolled after him, pressing her breasts on his chest. She had a serious expression on her blushing face. God, she was beautiful. His hand moved on its own and moved a strand of hair. It was messy and he loved it that he was the reason for that.

"Do you… regret it that it was not a dr…"

"Gods, no!" He placed his arms around Katsuko and pulled her closer to his chest. He planted a kiss on the top of her head. He found himself chuckling. The woman smiled and watched him silently asking a question. "It's like a dream come true."

In the morning Marco woke up to an empty bed. He almost cursed before realizing he was completely naked. The water in his bathroom was running. A smile spread on his face from ear to ear and he dashed out of bed. He made his way in the shower and placed a kiss on the woman's shoulder, his arms encasing her.

"Good morning, Marco. Slept well?"

"Hmm, it was good. I enjoyed what transpired before the sleeping occurred better, yoi."

"Care to have another round?"

"I was waiting for you to ask, Katsuko." He brought her head backwards to rest it on his chest and planted a kiss on her lips. His hands travelled on her body, one resting on her hip, the other finding its way t her breasts. He positioned himself at her entrance but decided to tease her for a while.

"Fuck, Marco, I want you now!" He smiled and bit on her shoulder as he pushed himself slowly all the way inside. The woman moaned softly placing her hands on the wall in front of her for support. Marco swung his hips making his lover's legs treble. The steam was making it hard to breath but he was not about to let that stop him.

Katsuko reached her release and entangled herself from him. He was confused and a bit worried he had done something wrong when she keeled in front of him. Her soft lips placed on his hard member made his head snap back and he had to grab hold on the shower support to keep himself standing. She didn't have to work too long on him as the mere image of her head bobbing made his dick tingle. When she got op he grabbed her and kissed her passionately.

"Where did that come from?"

"Thought I'd make another dream of yours come true."

"How long are you going to tease me with that, yoi?"

"You have no idea what I have in store for you."

"I can't wait to find out."

They ended their shower and Marc went to get dress. He saw her put on the white dress she had came in the previous night. It was sheer. He went through his clothes and gave her one of his shirts. "You're not leaving here dressed in only that."

"Oh, never pictured you as the jealous type, Marco." She laughed but started to put on the shirt. It was blue like his flames. He got closer to her and kissed her.

"Oh but I am, yoi."

"I'll go change. Meet you in the kitchen?"

"Sure, yoi."

They both left his room, she entered her own closing the door behind her, but not before sending a wink his way. Did she know he was checking her ass that the sheer white material didn't exactly hide. Marco was suddenly very thankful they met nobody on the way to her room.

He was about to enter the kitchen when his Pops called to him from the deck. The huge man was sitting on his usual chair looking at a picture in his hand, concerned expression painting his face.

"My son, do you know where Katsuko is? She spoke to no one when she came back from you sparring session and she was not in her room this morning. You are the last person to speak to her." Marco blushed as the thought he did more to her than speak. The commander cleared his throat thinking of what to say. He decided to answer with another question.

"I'm sure she's around, yoi. Why are you looking for her, Pops?"

The older man looked at the photo a while longer than gave it to him. Marco was taken aback. The picture in question depicted a some thirty years younger Whitebeard and a woman. She was a dead ringer for his Katsuko, only older.

"Gurarara, I believe I am Katsuko's father. I asked her about her father some days ago. She said she knew nothing about him and he knew nothing of her existence as her mother never told him. She also confirmed a long time ago that her mother's name was Harumi and that people always told them they looked alike." Marco's blood had left his face, he was sure about it. His Pops was going to kill him. As if on cue, Katsuko came in view and threw her arms around Marco's neck.

"Good morning, Captain." She smiled to Whitebeard and she placed a kiss on Marco's cheek. She finally seemed to notice his disdain. "Are you ok, Marco?" His eyes travelled from Katsuko to his Pops. She followed his gaze and turned to their captain, letting go of Marco's neck but taking his hand into hers instead. Ah. How he wanted to hug and kiss her right then and there. If only her father wasn't glaring daggers at him.

"Um… I'll let the two of you talk, yoi." He couldn't let go of her before he placed another kiss on her forehead, not looking at the murderous stare of Whitebeard. He tried to walk calmly but he was nervous as hell. He drifted back to his room and buried his face in a pillow. How he did not see it? Te way the captain took an interest in her was painfully obvious now. He was such an idiot. His Pops, her actual father, was surely going to forbid her from seeing suck an awful person like himself. He had been so hard on her and his Pops always came to rescue her from the harsh punishments Marco gave her in the past.

The door to his room opened and he could smell food. He lifted his head from the pillow but remained on the bed. He was half expecting the captain to come and give him a piece of his mind. Katsuko placed the large plate on the small table near the bed.

"They told me you never got to the kitchen. So I thought we could eat here."

"How did it go with Pops."

"Well, apparently he's my long lost father. How crazy is that?"

"Yeah… crazy, yoi. Did you…umm…tell him about… us?"

"He kind of already had that figured out."

"What did he say?"

"That I know how to pick them just like mother. Don't worry, Marco. He's your father too, you know."

He lifted his head and looked at her for the first time since she entered the room. How he loved those black eyes of hers that always pulled him into their depts.

"What ever made you forgive me?"

"It was a series of things actually. But to keep it short, I fell in love with this bird brain a really long time ago." He chuckled and breathed in her smell. It was the fragrance of his shampoo. It suited her perfectly.

"I promise to never make you sad ever again, yoi. I'll hold you close to my hearts as long as you will let me and I will cherish every moment of the second chance you gave me."

"Hmm I promise to make you purr my name in sheer delight, love."

* * *

So I'd love to hear what you thought about it if you got this far :3


End file.
